In order to increase a packaging density, technologies to stack a plurality of semiconductor chips have been developed. To efficiently stack semiconductor chips, a circuit formed on a surface of the semiconductor chip to be electrically connected from an upper surface and a lower surface of the semiconductor chip is preferable. A through-hole electrode provided on the semiconductor chip enables the circuit to be connected from the upper surface and the lower surface of the semiconductor chip. However, providing the through-hole electrode on the semiconductor chip in a manufacturing process is not easy.
Consequently, it is conceivable to provide a resin on a side of a semiconductor chip and to provide a through-hole electrode on the resin. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-174120 (Document 1) discloses a technology to form a through-hole electrode: on a wafer surface, a dicing groove is formed, and with a stud bump, a through-hole electrode is formed; a semiconductor chip is connected with the stud bump by a bonding wire; the through-hole electrode and the semiconductor chip are sealed with a resin; and thereafter, by grinding the wafer from behind, the through-hole electrode exposing its upper surface and lower surface is formed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-7909 (Document 2) discloses another technology to form a through-hole electrode: on a wafer surface, a dicing groove is formed and filled with a resin; on the resin, a through-hole is formed; a circuit is connected with the through-hole using a wiring; inside the through-hole, a through-hole electrode is formed; and thereafter, by grinding the wafer from behind, the through-hole electrode exposing its upper surface and lower surface is formed.
In the technology disclosed in Document 1, as a through-hole electrode is formed with a stud bump, a tall through-hole electrode is difficult to form. As a stud bump is stacked in a plurality of layers, manufacturing work is increased and manufacturing cost is increased. In the technology disclosed in Document 2, as a wiring for the connection between a through-hole electrode and a circuit is formed, manufacturing work is increased and manufacturing cost is increased.